


Pink Giggles 2.0

by cumrag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Dom Shiro, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Running Away Together, Underage - Freeform, age gap, little lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrag/pseuds/cumrag
Summary: Lance and his Daddy run away together.





	Pink Giggles 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> ╮(─▽─)╭

Lance giggles as he types away on his phone, soft shaven legs swinging back and forth from his tiny baby pink skirt.

He's texting his boyfriend. Or Daddy to be exact. And just thinking about him is making Lance deliriously happy.

They were finally gonna meet up and run away together after months of meeting in private. Of course with it all being in secrecy. Age gaps and potential jail time causing it to be that way- but meeting up nonetheless! And tonight was the freaking night.

Lance was trembling in excitement.

He had made sure he dressed extra extra cute for tonight. A short baby pink pleated skirt, with a white halter top, and a cream knit cardigan, all completed with cream colored thigh highs. All of it bought by his wonderful Daddy.

His phone dinged with a new notification and he squealed.

Daddy: you've got 5 minutes, make it quick Doll  
Sent at 11:45

Me: u meanie, but okaii  
( ˘ ³˘)♥  
Delivered at 11:45

Lance stood and stretched his long pretty legs. It was show time.

He grabbed his stuffed bunny book bag, packed with everything he thought he would need and grabbed his matte black iPhone. The only exit was either downstairs (risking his foster parents catching him) or the window. And while the window wasn't that of a long way down, going that way would result in some boo boos. Sigh. His daddy had better have the band-aids ready.

Stuffing his phone in his side bunny pocket, and slinging his bag on his shoulder, he starts to slowly climb out the window. Tiny little feet slipping every once in awhile when there isn't enough space for his feet to balance on. He bites his strawberry coated lips when his foot doesn't quite reach the next groove he needs to step on.

"Fuck me" he groans letting his head knock in the side of the house softly. He'll just have to free fall the rest of the way. Fuck.

Steeling his nerves, he let's go and "Ouch! Fuck!" That shit hurts. Both his knees are skinned and bleeding, one of his elbows too, and where his cheek had scraped the ground stings as well. His bottom lip wobbles but he won't cry. Lance Sanchez was no crybaby.

He had bigger things to do anyway. Like hurry up and get out of here before his shitty foster parents come to check out the noise and before his daddy leaves him in this crap hole. (And he'd do it too. Knowing from experience.)

He gingerly stands, wincing just a little and grabs his fallen bag. He checks the time. "Shit shit shit" he had two minutes left before Daddy left him. There's a bang coming from the other side of his house and he boots it, knowing that it's probably his foster dad.

His little pink kitten heels scrape the pavement with a click click click noise as he rounds the corner and God Lance could scream in joy when he sees his Daddy's familiar matte black Porsche. He hurriedly jumps in, not bothering with a greeting and yells for him to go.

He looks unimpressed but doesn't say a word. Just flicks his lit cigarette out the window and hits the gas.

They speed off in the night.

❤❤❤

Lances daddy was an incredibly handsome guy. He was tall and broad, with sexy muscles. His hair was shaved on the sides and in the back but his forelock was white (he claimed it was from stress but Lance knew it was a birthmark of sorts), he had these sharp gray eyes that were swoon worthy, with a straight nose, and plump cupid bow lips and his eyeliner -goddamn- was fucking fierce.

Lance had proudly taught his Daddy to slay makeup.

And while his Daddy was a fucking Adonis, he had his little flaws as well. He had a large prominent scar across his nose, scars and burns littered his rip torso, and his left arm was a prosthetic. Sad enough to say, he had gotten many of these in his war days, resulting in a early discharge, mildly disfigured body, and among other things Lance rather not talk about...

But Daddy was Daddy, the best fucking Daddy there ever was even if he was a meanie sometimes and told Lance no.

What a 'no'?

"The Band-Aids are in the glove compartment" Shiro says, eyes flickering to Lance's slyly before focusing back on the road. Lance's Daddy was the cutest he swears. He couldn't wait to climb on that dick.

The Band-Aids were Hello Kitty much to his delight and he placed them on his boo boos before leaning back in his seat happily.

"Thank you daddy" he purrs out softly. Lashes fluttering gently and long long legs crossing to emphasize the length and subtle softness to them. He smiles to himself pleased when he hears Shiro cuss to himself under his breath.

"Don't tease me, Doll. You know that isn't fair" Shiro growls out, a low husky sound that causes Lance's breath to hitch and his supple thighs to squeeze together. If Daddy kept that up, his panties might get icky.

"Bu-but Dadddyyyy~" he whines blubbering like a baby and Shiro just shakes his head 'no' and keeps driving. There it was again. That no shit. What the fuck was a no and why did his Daddy keep telling him that? He's never fucking heard a more offensive word in his life. Angrily Lance can't help but pout and kick Shiro's dashboard which- in return- earns him a hard slap to his sensitive thigh.

"Apologize" Shiro demands squeezing the tender flesh harshly and Lance squirms feeling so naughty and horny. His Daddy was so so mean but so so sexy and dominant.

"Imsorry" he rushes out and Shiro slaps the flesh harder and grips it tighter then before. It hurts. It hurts sooooo good and Lance wishes his Daddy would actually fuck him instead of waiting until he's eighteen. He didn't see the point really. They've already kissed and gotten each other off plenty of times so it didn't matter one way or another but apparently to Shiro it did. Fucking Shiro, that bastard.

He couldn't help but mentally huff and pout.

Sooooo not fair.

Shiro slaps the flesh again to get his attention and Lance yelps.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry!"

"You swear?" Shiro ask rubbing the red skin and speeding the car up a bit and oooooh~ 

His Daddy is getting excited.

Lance knows because his Daddy always liked a bit of adrenaline with his pleasure and Lance outright purrs at the thought of Shiro getting hard.

His Daddy was very thick, very warm, and very very yummy.

His mouth just waters thinking about it maybe being in him or in his hands. He couldn't wait to get that dick in his mouth after they got to where they were going. His Daddy was gonna get the succ.

"I swear"

Shiro smirks.

"Good, Doll"

Lance primps himself under the praise and smiles to himself. 

He really was the best Doll, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌


End file.
